The Creepy Uncle
by charley.vandra
Summary: Gibbs uses the creepy uncle technique on a innocent little 18 year old girl named Mickey. Except Gibbs gets really freaky. OneSHOT


I know I am suppose to be writing on my other two stories but this idea came to me when I watching a rerun of NCIS last night, and I don't think anyone has written anything about it, so I just thought it needs to be written. I really hope you find this funny. It's just a short little dabble that is not going to go anywhere. Enjoy. :)

**~:.:~**

Mickey sat awkwardly on a chair in the NCIS's interrogation room; hands clasped together in her lap, and feet glued to one another. She waited nervously for someone to come and start asking her questions, but she remain alone by herself for over an hour. Her palms began to sweat and her head began to spin.

The room was uncomfortably hot, and dimly lit. It smelled like a doctor's office, drenched in sanitary products. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about what they were cleaning up (covering up). Blood? Sweat? Spit? She didn't want to think about what they did to people---to get them to talk.

As her eyes grew accustom to the lack of brightness, she was drawn to the two-way mirror across from her on the wall. She stared hard at her reflection, but she knew someone else was doing the same on the other side.

**~:.:~**

"Do you think she is hiding something, boss?" Tony said staring at the girl from the other room.

Gibbs stopped from exiting the room, to turn and look at the girl once more. "I don't know, but I'll get it out of her sooner or later."

**~:.:~**

As the door opened Mickey hadn't draw herself to look at the person entering the room. She just stared straight down at her feet.

Gibbs watched the girl with a smirk on his face as she fidgeted nervously with her feet. He opened the door as wide as it would go, before slamming it shut. BANG. Mickey's head shot to the door. Her heart jumped and she began to breathe shallow. She watched him smirk his way to the chair across from her.

He had short, silverfish-brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore jeans and a black suit jacket over a navy blue shirt accompanied with no tie. He slowly and purposely dragged his chair out making it screech across the floor. It sent shivers down her spines.

He grinned to himself at her reaction. He placed a cream colored folder on the table and clasped his hands together in front of him. Mickey's eye sight remain pointed at her feet. It wasn't until he cleared his voice that her looked up.

"Got something better to do down there." His eyes flashed towards her lap then back to her face. Mickey bit her bottom lip and repositioned herself on the chair indicating she was ready.

"So, Ms. Thomas." He opened the folder and put on his glasses. "It says here, your 16, going to be 17 in January?"

"Yes---Why do you ask?" She was unsure why he was asking, when he had her background information in his hand.

"Well…" he said looking over his glasses. "You look mature for your age. I was just making sure you weren't older. It would make a difference if you were 18 or not."

"Why's that."

He playfully smiled at her, and looked up from the folder. "Because if you were, I would be using a different technique on you." He winked at her and returned to the folder in his hand. Once he winked at her, Mickey's heart jumped. If she had been taking her blood pressure it would have jumped from 80 to 120 in a second. She didn't like the way he looked at her.

A few minutes pasted before he looked up from the folder. "What were you doing last Saturday night?"

"I was doing what every normal teenager does! I---" Before she could continue, he cut her off.

"Watch your mouth, Ms. Thomas!" He looked at her strictly. "I don't care for your sarcastic tone." Mickey wanted to crawl back into her shell. She didn't mean for it come out sarcastically. She looked sadly back at him.

His eyes softened instantly, and she didn't feel as bad now. "Now, what were you doing last Saturday."

"I was hang out with some of my girlfriends."

"Girlfriends, as in your dating them or girls, that are your friend?" He said mischievously. He had a winkle in his eye that made her nervous.

"Girls that are my friends."

"What were you doing with your girlfriends?" He asked teasingly, looking over his glasses. Every time he did that, it sent shivers down her spine. She was getting creep-ed out by his questions.

"We were having a sleepover at my house."

"A sleepover…sounds fun. Did you throw pillows at each other? And braid each other hair well talking about your crushes?" He stopped and before she could answer, he continued. "Were there boys at this party?"

"Why does that matter?" Mickey asked shifting uneasy in her chair.

"Well if there were, I'm guessing it was unsupervised. Was there boys?" He looked over his again, staring curiously at her.

"No and my parents weren't home either!" She shifted in her seat again. He was such a creep that she was scared to take her eyes off him.

"We'll have to call your friends to vow your alibi."

"Alibi for what? I didn't do anything." He snickered at her answer. He stood up from his chair and walked up behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulder and gave them a tight squeeze. Mickey watch in the mirror as he lowered himself next to her ear. He did the same, staring at her intensely as her lowered himself behind her.

Mickey could feel the hot scream from his breath, blowing on her neck. Then he inhaled loudly and purposely so she would know he was taking in her perfume.

"You smell delicious. Peaches and cream…My favorite." Mickey's heart pounded out of her chest. It popped in out and out of her low cut shirt. But she continued to stare into the mirror, watching what he was doing. "I know you are lying to me Mickey---and I tend to do what it takes for you to tell me." He said whispering into her ear.

That did it. Mickey's head turned towards his. Now she was only inches apart from his. "Are you ready to tell me?" He whispered.

She shook her head. He frowned. "That's a shame." He stood up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezed him harder than the first time. He stared at her through the reflection of the mirror. "Do you know what we do to cute little girls like you?" Mickey watched as he thought about it.

"Okay…I'll tell you. Just get you hands off of me!" She shrugged off his hands. He smiled in the mirror at the person behind it. He came back around and sat across from her.

**~:.:~**

Gibbs walked into the other room with Tony. He was staring at the girl in the other room.

"Did you smell her?" Tony asked unbelievably.

"What!?" Gibbs said not understanding what was wrong it. "I got her to talk didn't I?"

"Ya, but that is just creepy!" Tony asked walking out of the room. Gibbs looked through the glass at the freaked out girl. He grinned---Peaches and cream was really his favorite.

**~:.:~**

Hehe…that was funny. Although when I was writing it, it sounded a little off…I don't know, but review if you liked it. Thanks. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
